


Wicked Fate

by Meliwint



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 5, WickedBeauty, and swanqueen, aunty zelena, but rumple isnt a bad guy, but sq is not the main story, evil queen will also be here, hook is in here but just as important as a mosquito, if you ship rumbelle this might not be for you, slowburn, slowwwwwwwburn, wickedqueen will be in it since its the best thing from season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/pseuds/Meliwint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Belle? Did she make it out of the the UnderWorld? was she still under the sleeping curse she gave her? It was weird that no one said anything about Belle since they came back. didn’t they know anything either or did they just forget about the librarian again? It must be the last one, after all she knew that these so called “heroes” only saved each other and didn’t care about anyone unless they needed them. She decided to find out what happened to Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. trapped in a box

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Jaye for being my beta.
> 
> I ship WickedBeauty a lot because i am trash for Emilie and Bex so i decided to write a story cause there are i think none. Emma and Regina also deal with stuff from the UW. Also the baby is named Emerald. not using the name of the dead guy.

**Chapter 1 ’trapped in a box’**

“Come on Emerald, don’t do this,” Zelena cried as the baby in her lap just refused to eat. At 1 month old Emerald Robyn Mills was already just as stubborn as her mother. “Ugh when I said i wanted to teach you how to be wicked i didn’t mean against me you little mean bean.” Zelena sighed and put the bottle on the table, there was no use.

It wasn’t easy for Zelena to get used to someone depending on her. She had always been alone and looking out for only for herself. The fact that her pregnancy lasted for about 10 minutes made motherhood really hard on the wicked witch. In the beginning, she just couldn’t connect with her daughter. It felt too surreal, that the baby in her arms was  _ her _ daughter. Thankfully she had Regina to teach her and help her through her earlier nervous breakdowns.

“I know that you used to eat without causing trouble when you were with the fairies and the bookworm,” Zelena started talking to her daughter in a high voice, “I think you love stressing mommy out, don’t you?” She started tickling Emeralds tummy which made the baby giggle. “you love it when mommy tries to feed you for hours.” the baby continued giggling and smiling at her mother. The sound of her daughter giggles warmed her heart and made every stressful moment of motherhood worth it. She wouldn’t change it for anything. “maybe i should get the bookworm to feed you, will you drink then my little green bean?” Zelena joked. 

She tried to feed Emerald again, now that the baby is in a better mood she might accept it and it worked. Her daughter finally took the nipple from the bottle in her mouth and began slowly drinking. Zelene felt relief that she could finally relax a little bit. she sat back and watched her beautiful daughter drink.

She started to think about Belle, the bookworm who looked after her child when she was in OZ and brought her pregnancy books when she was locked up. She remembered the first time the librarian brought her a book.

\-------

_ Zelena was sitting on her hard bed and staring at the walls of her “new house” as she called it. She didn’t even know what day it was or what time since there was no window to see the outside. She was losing touch with reality. The only contact with other people was when the nurse came to give her disgusting food which she had no choice but to eat. And sometimes her sister came to taunt her about how the baby wouldn’t stay with her. She probably deserved it though. if you were out to destroy the happiness of the evil queen, she would destroy yours in return.  _

_ She started talking to the life inside her, her only companion. “I know they will take you away from me, my little bean but promise you that I will never rest until i have you with me,” Zelena whispered while touching her tummy. “I promise you, you will, you will not grow up without a mother.” she started crying. She would do everything in her power to prevent her daughter from going through what she had to.  _

_ “What will your favorite color be?” Zelena asked. “what will your favorite food be? this, of course means i have to learn to cook” she smiled. “Dont worry i will learn to cook but until then i can always magic some fo- what was that?!” she asked with a hint of panic in her voice when she heard a sound coming from the door. she already had her food so it couldn’t be the nurse. She started panicking at the thought that it was her sister again. She instinctively brought her hands before her tummy when the door opened.  _

_ It was not her sister or the nurse. what the hell is the Bookworm doing here, she thought. “To what do I owe this pleasure, did my sister send you?” she asked Belle.  _

_ “Uhmm n-n-no,” Belle stuttered. Why did she think this was a good idea, bringing books for the Wicked Witch. She was second guessing her decision now but she knew how it felt to be trapped in here. the loneliness and the boredom. she couldn’t just sit back and let someone suffer like her, especially a pregnant woman, no matter how bad she might be. _

_ “I-I-,” Belle continued stuttering. Zelena lifted up her eyebrow and looked with amusement at the brunettes struggle to talk. _

_ Belle realised she was being mocked by the witch. she took a deep breathe to gather courage and started talking. “I brought you some pregnancy books.” she eyed to the books in her hands. _

_ Zelena was caught off guard with this “you brought me books, why?” she asked. _

_ Belle’s eyes softened. “because I know what it is like to be stuck in here and i thought what better way to spend your time then learning about motherhood,” she answered _

_ Zelena quietly stared at the brunette. did the librarian have other motives or did she genuinely care? Belle took Zelena’s silence as a rejection. “sorry, i think this was a bad idea. books are not for everyone, i keep forgetting that.” she said and turned to walk away but before she could reach the door Zelena took her arm and stopped her. “no wait!” _

_ She let go of Belle and took a step back when she saw that Belle looked scared. “I do get really bored in here and since you already brought them.” she took the books from Belle and walked back to her bed. Belle smiled at her. the witch wasn't really showing gratitude but she knew better than to expect it. “I am glad,” she said as she walked towards the door. “you are welcome by the way,” she said before leaving. _

What happened to Belle? Did she make it out of the the UnderWorld? was she still under the sleeping curse she gave her? It was weird that no one said anything about Belle since they came back. didn’t they know anything either or did they just forget about the librarian again? It must be the last one, after all she knew that these so called “heroes” only saved each other and didn’t care about anyone unless they needed them. She decided to find out what happened to Belle. But first she needed to burp Emerald.

\-----------------

Zelena was in the living room with Emerald watching a documentary on monkeys when she heard the front door open, Henry had returned from school

“Hey,” Henry said as he took his jacket off and hung it up. 

“Hello Henry,” Zelena answered. Things between Zelena and Henry were still uncomfortable, she did choke him after all. 

Henry was about to walk upstairs when Zelena stood up from the couch and questioned, “Henry can I ask you something?”

“Uhmm…” Henry hesitated

“It’s about Belle,” Zelena said when she saw his hesitation.

“Oh..sure,” Henry walked towards the couch.

“Do you know what happened to her? is she here or is she still in the UW? Is she awake?” Zelena asked as she sat back down.

“It’s a complicated story really,” Henry sighed 

“How so?”

“Well from what I know is that she was put in a box”

“A what? a box? What are you talking about?” Zelena growled “are you mocking me?”

“No no no, really,” Henry said quickly. “grandpa put her into pandora's box so he could bring her here!”

“You're telling me that idiot put a pregnant woman who is in a sleeping curse into Pandora’s box?!” Zelena exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes. all i know now is that they are back. i don't know if she is out of the box or awake,” Henry added sadly “I should have checked on her, didn’t i.

‘Well someone should have’ zelena mumbled softly with frustration, not hard enough for Henry to hear it. ‘Don't worry henry I think I will check on her and I’ll let you know’ 

“Why?” henry asked surprised. why was his aunt worried about his step grandmother?

“Uhmm the bookwurm owes me a favor for the sleeping curse i gave her and i want to cash it in” Zelena lied. 

She couldn't tell him the real reason, that she felt guilty. it was her  _ genius  _ idea to put a pregnant woman under sleeping curse and if something happened to Belle’s child because of her curse it would be on her. The book wurm had helped her many times when she was trapped. It was actually she who owed Belle.

_ \----- _

_ Zelena was reading about how many hours of sleep a baby needs when she heard her cell door open. She didn’t look up to see who it was.  It probably was just the irritating nurse, who brought her awful food, to take the back her half empty plate.  _

_ “Hello.” _

_ That didn’t sound like the nurse, Zelena thought as she looked up. “Oh it’s you, The Bookworm, as if my day wasn’t dull enough,” she mocked.  _

_ Belle saw that Zelena was reading the book she gave her. “I brought you more books but If seeing me makes your day duller than being alone in the this cell,  I’ll just go,” she dared the witch and moved to open the door again. _

_ “Ugh wait, wait, now that I think of it, you are not worse than that dreadful nurse,” Zelena quickly said. She was actually happy to see someone, hear someone, she was losing touch with the world more and more.  _

_ Belle smiled at her small victory. “That’s better,” she said as walked over to the chair before Zelena’s bed and sat down.  _

_ She looked around her at the walls that she had stared at for 28 years. She looked up at the ceiling, she sometimes pretended was a giant cloud and she was free flying and not locked up. This place brought back some awful memories and that’s one of the reasons she actually didn’t want to come today but it was also the reason she had to, she knew what it was like in here.  _

_ “So which books did you bring?” Zelena asked in curiosity _

_ “Uhm I have Memoirs of a Geisha,The Secret History, Rachel’s Holiday and wait for it,” Belle started smiling as she grabbed a book from her bag, “Wicked.” She laughed and showed the book to Zelena. Zelena rolled her eyes and took the book. “I see that the Bookworm thinks that she has a sense of humor,” she said irritated. “unlike what this book says water doesn’t hurt me and Glinda wasn’t my friend.” she threw the book at the other side of her bed. _

_ “That’s not a reason to disrespect the book.” Belle stood up and picked the book from the bed and put it on the night cabinet next to her chair. ‘“And all our stories have been changed in some way in this world”, she said. _

_ “Whatever you say Bookworm.” Zelena was already bored of this conversation. _

_ Belle saw the half empty plate on the floor next to the door. “Ahh I see the food is still as awful as it was a couple of years ago.” _

_ Zelena also looked at the plate on the floor and then to Belle. “How did you do it? Surviving in this box for 28 years without losing your mind,” she asked. _

_ Belle looked down, she felt her throat tightening and her eyes burning. “I didn’t,” she whispered ,“At least not completely.” she looked up at Zelena and saw ice blue eyes staring at her, like the witch was looking through her soul and searching for every secret she hid. “Anyway,” Belle changed the subject. “ I knew the food would not live up to your expectations so I brought you something else.” She pulled a plastic bag from her handbag and gave it to Zelena. _

_ “No!” Zelena said in disbelief, “you brought me chocolate?!” She continued looking further in the bag and found more snacks, oh god how much she had craved them. She looked up at Belle as her eyes got a little wet.  “thank you,” she said and started wiping her eyes. “Sorry, this is not me, I don’t usually cry for chocolate.  These damn pregnancy hormones.  if you tell anyone I will make you wish you were still locked up in this box,” she threatened. _

_ “Don’t worry,” Belle answered with a smile, knowing the threat wasn't serious. “And here have a Snickers,” she grabbed a bar from the bag. “They say you’re not yourself when you’re hungry.” Belles laughed, at her own silly joke while Zelena rolled her eyes and accepted the snicker. _


	2. Deal with the Devil

Zelena was standing in front of the Pawn Shop, wondering if it was a smart idea to enter the place of the Dark One, whose son's death and wife's sleep where partially her fault. She had a daughter now,  whom she left with Regina today, she shouldn't do these kinds of dangerous things anymore. But then again, she owed it to Belle and she made a promise to Henry. “Okay Zelena, suck it up, you are the freaking Wicked Witch and you have dealt with the Dark One multiple times already,” Zelena said to herself as she opened the door.

She heard the bell ring as she stepped inside the dusty pawnshop. It was so stuffy inside like fresh air hadn’t entered the place for years. She looked around the shop but there was no one around so she walked further inside the shop to the backroom. 

When she opened the door to the backroom, she saw Rumple sitting next to someone. She couldn’t see who from this angle but she could guess. As soon as she took a step inside, Rumple quickly turned around. “You,” he spat out. He stood up and walked slowly towards Zelena. “you must have deathwish to come here after what you have done, dearie.”

Zelena didn't budge when the dark one stopped in front of her, so close she could feel his breath on  her face but she tried to not show any fear, “why the hell is the Bookworm still asleep?!”

Rumple’s face fell for a second before he went back to looking like he might kill her, but that second was enough for Zelena. “The kiss didn’t work,” she said in realisation. If true love's kiss from Rumple didn’t work, how would they ever break the sleeping curse? Zelena felt sadness fill her but also, surprisingly...relief?

Rumple grabbed Zelena by the throat. “You, dearie, are starting to bother me again.” He tightened his grip. “I can’t kill you because we have a deal, but I can do things to you that will make you wish you were dead,” he said in a low voice. His face was bloodthirsty like he was enjoying Zelena struggling for breath, which he probably was.

Zelena felt her head become lighter with each passing second. She had almost lost consciousness when she opened her hand and pushed the dark one away with dark green magic coming out of her palm. “You surely are more of an idiot than I thought you were, dark one,” Zelena breathed out. She started to walk towards Rumple as soon as she had her breathing under control and found her composure. “As you can see I am the only one besides you who is trying to help Belle right now.” She looked at him with fierce eyes. “And you just almost lost your only ally in this mess.”

“I see the Wicked Witch has an inflated sense of self worth,” rumple puffed, “I don’t need you.”

“Are you sure of that Rumple, because that girl who is  _ still _ asleep proves otherwise.” Zelena smirked at Rumple, knowing she had the upperhand now.

Rumple tightened his jaw and stared at Zelena, who turned her back to him and started walking to Belle.

“Why don’t we make a deal, you like working with deals,” Zelena turned towards Rumple again. “I help you save Belle and you will never bother me in anyway again.” She sat down in the chair in front of Belle’s bed.

“Tell me, why are you so interested in saving Belle? I believe you have more important matters to take care of,like dealing with your evil sister.” Rumple queried.

“The evil queen is not my problem to take care of.” Zelena turned her head towards the sleeping beauty, “But I do feel partly responsible about the Bookworms...situation.” She looked back at Rumple, “Do we have a deal or not?”

Rumple said nothing for a couple of seconds, he looked at his wife, Belle and the Wicked Witch. He started to get visions of the future. He saw Zelena talking to his sleeping Belle in a room he couldn't identify then he saw Belle awake and hugging him. Well this changed the game, he thought. If he wanted Belle to wake up somehow Zelena had to help him. There was no choice anymore, he had to accept the witches offer to his dismay.

“I would appreciate if you answered me before my daughter learns to talk,” Zelena mocked him, tired of waiting.

“Very well, you have just made yourself a deal,” Rumple answered.

Zelena lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “Well that was easy,” she said proudly.

“The hard part is keeping your end of the deal, dearie.”

“Ahh yes of course,” Zelena faked a smile. “You must have a second plan now that true love's kiss failed, right?” she asked him.

“Indeed I do,” Rumple answered her while walking to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He opened the image of Belle’s father on the mirror. “See that man there,” he pointed to the mirror, “That’s our second plan.”

Zelena stood up from the chair and walked towards the mirror to get a better look. “Who is that?” she asked.

“That is Moe, Belle’s annoying father who owns the flower shop in Storybrooke.”

“So you think he can wake her up?” Zelena studied the image of the man on the mirror

“ _ I _ don’t,” Rumple looked at Zelena, “but Belle does and as you can guess my options are limited.”

“Well why didn’t you ask him to wake her up already?”

“Ohh I did, but he refused.” Rumple walked to the chair and sat down, he grabbed Belle’s hand. “He  _ refused _ to wake his own daughter up because of his hatred for me.”

Zelena felt a strike an of jealousy when she saw Rumple hold Belle’s hand but she didn't show it “Well don’t you leave some impressions on people, can’t say I blame him.”

“Are you going to help me or are you going to side with the enemy, as you usually do?” Rumple mumbled through his teeth trying to control his anger.

Zelena smirked. “Well I better go and have a  _ talk  _ with him.” she said and poofed away from the shop.

\-------------------

Moe was cutting the stems of roses after closing time when Zelena poofed into the shop. Zelena grew the roses with magic and wrapped them around his body before he could react. The thorns were piercing through his clothes and would enter his body, if he even moved an inch. He looked with fearful eyes to Zelena. “What-what do you want?” he cried out slowly, since he couldn’t move his jaw without getting a thorn through it. 

“A kiss,” Zelena smiled wickedly. “True love's kiss.”

Moe eyes widened when he realised what she meant. His whole posture changed from afraid to determined. “You might as well kill me now then, because i refuse.”

“Hmm,  maybe I should.” Zelena tightened the roses that wrapped him, he felt the needles of the thorns prick his whole body. 

Zelena looked at the man, this piece of shit “father” reminded her of her own stepfather. Her anger grew. She grabbed the man with her magic and held him up high in a chokehold. “What kind of father are you, that you won’t save your own daughter?!” Zelena started to burn flowers that were beneath Moe. “You are all the same, pathetic fools!” Zelena slowly lowered him closer to the fire. She saw the fear in his eyes, oh how she had missed this. “You don’t deserve the love of your daughter.” She let go of him and poofed away.

Moe closed his eyes as he fell, thinking that this was how he was going to die? After surviving ogre attacks and many wars, in a flowershop. But he fell face first onto the floor.  He looked around and saw that the fire and the roses had disappeared with Zelena. To his surprise, the witch didn’t kill him.

\---------

“Well I have to say that I am happy that you didn't kill him,” Regina said while walking back towards the couch after filling her glass with cider  _ again. _ “Even if he deserved it,” she took a sip of her drink and put the glass on the table before turning to Zelena, who seem to be in deep contemplation “Zelena?” her sister was still lost in thoughts “Zelena!” Regina poked her sister.

Zelena jumped up and looked around confused “What? Did you say something?”

“What were you thinking?” Regina asked, worried when she saw how disoriented her sister was.

“How could a father do that? How could he  _ willingly _ let his daughter suffer?! I just don’t get it!” Zelena felt herself get angry all over again. “She trusted him, she bloody trusted her father to help her when her world crumbled around her and he betrayed her trust. I should have killed him, I should have let him burn to death. He didn’t deserve my mercy.” Zelena said with a cold voice and a fierce look in her eyes.

Which made Regina really worried. There was something not right. Yes, Moe wasn’t Father of the Year but why was this affecting Zelena so much, Regina thought. She studied her sister, who was clenching her wrist like she was stopping herself from throwing a fireball at the wall. Why would  Zelena be so upset about Belle’s father betraying her?

“Zelena?” Regina said cautiously, “As much as I agree with you, I believe this anger isn’t all about Moe.” She slid closer to Zelena and put her hand on her shoulder. “What’s going on?”

Zelena turned her head towards Regina and she could see tears forming in her sister's eyes. “It’s okay, you can tell me,” Regina whispered.

“I couldn’t kill him,” tears started falling from Zelena’s eyes. “He used to beat me up everyday and I never fought back. I never stopped him,” Zelena looked back at Regina. “I was so weak! I should have burned him like he burned me by putting his cigarettes out on my body! I should have made him bleed like he made me bleed! Why?! Why couldn’t I do it?! You know I tried to, when I ruled OZ. I- went back to the house, I went back to make him pay, to let him see how  _ powerful  _ I had become but.. I just..I couldn’t even enter the house, Regina,” Zelena cried out. “Even with all the power and wickedness, I was too afraid to face him. Too afraid to look him in the eyes and tell him how much I hated him.” Zelena put her face in between her hands.

Regina didn’t know what to do with this sudden intense confession. She knew Zelena had some troubles growing up but never had she thought her sister was abused by her stepfather. She wanted to hug her sister but somehow it didn’t feel like Zelena would appreciate that at the moment. So she comforted her by putting her hand on Zelena’s back and waited until her sister calmed down a little.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to break down on you like this,” mumbled Zelena after half a minute of breathing deeply. “I know I did the  _ right _ thing by not killing Moe, it just brought these memories back.”

Regina stood up and filled a third glass of bourbon for both of them. They needed something stronger than cider for this one. She handed one glass to Zelena and sat back next to her. “Don’t apologise. It’s okay to talk about what’s bothering you, Zelena. We are afterall, sisters now.” Regina smiled and took a sip of her drink. “I understand how you feel, kind of.” Zelena leaned back and also took a sip of her drink while Regina continued. “See my father loved me but not enough to save me from my mother. He usually just stood by and watched my mother hang me on the air for hours in magic restraints, so strong they bruised my ribs. One time, I am pretty sure she even broke them, when I let one of the animals she was going to use to make a potion free. My father used to come into my room after my  _ punishments _ and hug me carefully so as not to hurt my ribs and wipe my tears away but never did he prevent them from falling down in the first place.” Zelena stared at Regina, she knew Cora was a bitch but she actually never has given much thought about Regina’s father. “I get it, he was scared of my mom but so was I.” Regina’s voice hardened as she spoke, previously repressed anger and sadness creeping in. 

After a couple seconds of silence she looked over at Zelena. “It seems like for some cruel reason, suffering is in our blood,” Regina raised her glass. “To being a Mills’ daughter,” she toasted sarcastically. Zelena smirked at the sarcasm and also raised her glass. “To being a Mills’ daughter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
